Presenting Nikki Dalton!
by spoileddnluvinnitt
Summary: When Nikki the camp tramp arives in Westchester everyones lives are effected by it!all credit goes to lisi harrison except the plot that was mine ]] reveiwss make me smile ]]
1. Summery!

**All credit goes to Lisi Harrison [[[ characters Plot is mine!! Read and Review! **

_**Massie Block:**_ Her problems with Derrington are outrageous,, how dare he call her immature!!! But at least she has Chris Abeley to fall back on right??...

_**Alicia Rivera: **_She and Josh are getting hawt right now but what happens when she sees him at the movies with another pretty committee member. Are things about to end or have they just started?

_**Dylan Marvil: **_Be-yond humiliated about those pig pictures Kemp and Chris keep sending her. Is she mad enough to go over the edge with revenge??

_**Kristen Gregory:**_ Is getting way to buddy-buddy with the new girl, Nikki. Massie is very mad about that! Will she be more out than last seasons louis?

_**Claire Lyons: **_After Skyes party she hasn't talking to Cam, and thinks she is finnaly over him when she starts seeing someone. But, when Nikki the "camp tramp" arrives in Westchester and starts to slowly steal cam away, Claire starts plotting plans for revenge.

_**Enter Nikki Dalton:**_ After hearing Cam and Claire broke up, she heads to Westchester and goes to OCD/ Briarwood in search of love. But when she hears that Claire is plotting for revenge, will Nikki back away? I think nawt!


	2. one call changes everything

** The Block Guesthouse**

** Claires Room **

** 7:06 pm**

**" cleh, cleh, cleh, cleh" rang Claire's limited edition Dial L cell phone.**

**" ughh not now!" Claire had just gotten back from her date with Josh. He was no Cam but it was a start. She thinks she is finnaly over Cam.**

**Claire look at the caller ID**

**" Crap its Alicia!" said claire _what if she finds out about my date with josh she'll kill me!_**

**Everyone knew Josh and Alicia had been going out, but what they didnt know was that he was cheating on Alicia. With Claire.**

**" Hullo" Claire said as if she was hiding nothing. After all she is a good actor she was in _Dial L for Loser._**

**" Ehmahgawd Claire!! I have gossip worth way more than 5000 gossip points!!!" exclaimed Alicia.**

**5000 gossip points, Claire knew this was big. She had to listen!**

**" Ehmahgawd what!!" claire said **

**Claire giggled to herself. Months ago Claire would have thought "Pretty Comittee Talk" was stupid and pointless. But now being in the Pretty Comittee 5 months, she had to catch on sometime.**

**"You know Nikki the camp tramp?" she said**

**It was all comeing back to her, reading Cam's journal, breaking trust, losing him for a stupid reason she beleived that wasnt true.**

**"um um yyeah" she stuttered _Is she going out with cam now? Are they together eating gummies laughing about how stupid i am?_**

**Claire shook the thought off. It was too painfull.**

**" well Nikki is moving to westchester and going to OCD and making plans to steal cam" Alicia said.**

**Out of shock Claire dropped her phone and tryed to force back hot tears forming in the back of her eyes. But she couldnt hold in tears came bursting on to her cheeks.**

**" NO CAMP TRAMP IS STAELING CAM AWAY FROM ME, AT LEAST NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!!" claire shouted.**

**Her worst fear came true and there was no way to stop it cam would no longer talk to her.**


	3. new alpha? tears, and paper cuts?

** OCD/ Briarwood**

** Front Lawn**

** 8:00 am**

**" Okay girls, this is our first time making an entrance to the new OCD, and since we lost our guys, our entrance has to be 100 times hotter and enviable than usuall." said Massie the Alpha.**

**"Everybody link arms!" said Massie _and 3,2,1 its showtime!_**

**As they entered the new OCD they heard oohs and ahhs and "i love her outfit" or "she looks soooo pretty!"**

**Massie smiled graciously this was all for her. Or nawt.**

**Suddenly Massie looked behind her and came face to face with a gourgeous blonde.**

**" Hi! my names Nikki, Im new here can you please tell me where locker #272 is?"said the geourgeous blonde flashing a perfect chicklet white smile.**

**Claire gulped. This was Nikki, "the Nikki" , camp tramp Nikki! Claire didnt stand a chance. Nikki was beautiful she had a perfect profile, stunning tiffany box blue eyes, dressed in head to toe designer, and gulp no keds! She was maybe even prettier than Alicia!! Once Cam would see Nikki he would leave Claire in the dirt. **

**"Right here on your left." Massie said trying to hold up all of the anger built inside of her.**

**"Thanks!" Nikki said while once again flashing her perfect smile.**

**As soon as Nikki left all of the lbr's left Massie to follow Nikki. This was nawt going to work for her.**

**"Wow she was really pretty and GLU material!" Said Dylan slurpping her Starbucks Double Chocolate chip Frappochino.**

**" Shut up Dylan!" Massie snapped.**

**"Do you think shes a threat to the PC?" asked Kristen.**

**" Of course!! She needs to leave like NOW!!" shouted Massie**

**Claire was paying no attention and kept picturing Cam and Nikki happy together. It felt like a paper cut that would never stop stinging.**


	4. Cam and Nikki?

**OCD/ Briarwood**

**Cam's Homeroom**

**8:15 am**

* * *

"hey guys!" shouted Cam 

Derick, Josh, Kemp, and Chris looked his way.

"hey Cam!" they said in unison.

"hey Derick, how's Massie?" Cam said hoping to annoy him.

"ugh this year she looks hotter than ever, but she wont even talk to me." Sighed Derick.

"Well if it makes you feel any better i'll help you get back together with Massie." Cam said.

Derick looked up as if his whole day brightend.

"You would really do that?" said Derick confused

"Well i'll try but you called her immature and Massie will never forgive you for that one." Cam said.

All of a sudden the guys were startled with the sound of there new Homeroom teacher Mr. Bob.

"You wouldn't like to join me for detention on your first day here young men would you?" Mr. Bob said.

"no", they all said in unison.

Suddenly a beautiful blonde dropped her books all over Cam's dest.

"umm i'm sorry its my first day." said Blondy

All of a sudden Cam looked up and blondy gasped.

"Cam!" said blondy.

"Nikki!" said Cam.

"omigod! what are you doing here?" Nikki asked although she already knew he went to OCD/Briarwood.

"I go here, you?"Cam said.

"My dad got a job transfer to Westchester and, well, here I am!"Nikki said excitedly

Cam looked at her perfectly toned, never need to diet body, her beautiful glossy butter-blonde hair, and her blinding dentene ice smile.

_wow am I already over Claire? I thought that would never happen, but she betrayed my trust. I need a girlfriend that actually trusts me._

Nikki flashed her perfect chicklet white teeth, blinding Cam.

"Oh Cam by the way, do you want to go out for icecream today?" nikki exclaimed hoping to hear him say yes.

"sureee! Nikki!" Cam said half staring at her bright, blinding teeth, half staring at her beautifulness.

_step one complete! _thought Nikki. _Soon he'll be mine in no time!_


	5. Massie

The Block Estate

Massie's Suite

5:30 pm

"Bean puhleaseeee help me make a revenge plan for Derrington!! I ran out of ideas!!!" Massie shouted

Massie Block, the Alpha, The queenbee had no revenge ideas for Derrington who called her immature. On top of all of that she was stressed with this whole Nikki comeing to OCD and taking the Alpha spot. Which everyone knew it ahb-viously belonged to Massie and no one had ever attempted to mess with her spott on the social ladder. Plus all she ever heard from Kuh-laires mouth was "I miss Cam" "He already likes Nikki better!" "My life is over!". She had never lost this much control in her life other than Nina the obsena steeling everyones boyfriends.

ring ring ring

ring ring ring

rang Massie's cell phone.

"Hullo!" Massie said angrily.

All she heard were sobs.

"Hullo!!" She shouted even more angrier than her last.

sobs again.

"Gawdd no one ever answers there cellphones!" Massie yelled

Click! and she hung up.

Ring ring ring

ring ring ring

rang Massie's cell ah-gainn!

"Gawd WHAT THE HE-" and then she stopped her self.

"Kul-laire whats wrong im kinda in the middle of something! Massie said annnoyed

" I-I ssaw hhim with hherr!" and then she burst out crying.

"Who and who?" questioned Massie.

"C-Cam and N-Nikki!" she was in full blown tears.


	6. Authorss Noteeeee

Ummm reveiwwss makee me smilee

Writingg more tomorroww!!!!!!

sendd mee somee ideass!!!!!!!


	7. ice cream fights!

**Ice Cream Fights ch.8 **

"Wow Nikki you look so different!" exclaimed Cam "you changed your hair."

"Well I was in for a change so I thought I should color my hair" explained Nikki.

All of a sudden Massie and Claire walked into Ice Cream Palace, But their eyes weren't prepared for what they were about to see. Nikki and Cam were in a full liplock!

"Cam!" Claire said her face dripping with tears.

Cam and Nikki turned their heads. Right behind them stood Massie and Claire.

"Umm excuh-use me, who are you?" asked Nikki to Claire.

"Oh yeah! You're the girl in the Pretty Committee thingy who tags along with your so called Alpha." Said Nikki staring straight into Massie's amber eyes meaning everything she said showing no fear.

Massie glared at Nikki. _How dare she talk about me like that and show no fear!_

"Claire what do you want?" asked Claire sounding annoyed.

"Wow Cam you really out did yourself this time, I thought you were classier than to make out in public." Said Massie spatting her words with hate.

"Massie stay out of this! This doesn't concern you." Cam snapped.

"Excuh-use me Kuh-laire is my best friend and I'll say whatever the hell I want! And this concerns me as much as it does Kuh-laire! So don't mind me!" said Massie her talking turning into yelling.

Claire was still crying. She wanted him back so bad.

"God Claire will you stop crying! I will never ever go out with you ever again. Don't you understand you snooped and didn't trust me, and I know you were cheating on me with Josh! You are a loser and that's all you'll ever be!" screamed Cam.

"Oh yeah and Kuh-laire before you cheat on your own boyfriend with Josh and then make out with him, make sure no ones looking, under the bleachers is not original enough!" said Nikki with a smirk.

Massie was fuming. She was beyond mad. Sure Kuh-laire doesn't dress designer and wears keds but that gave Cam no right to call her a loser. If anyone was going to call Claire a loser it would be her.

"Hey Cam, you too Nikki, you no whats better than pigs?" said Massie

"no, what?" they said in unison

"pigs that look like cows!" and with that she dumped Cams and Nikki's ice cream all over there heads.

"Something's missing Kuh-laire will you do the honors?" said Massie

"Gladly!" said Claire topping their ice cream covered heads with a bowl full of cherries.

[[[[reviews make me smile so sorry I didn't update sooner lots of reports


	8. Claires revenge

**Ch 9 Claire's Revenge**

"It's okay Claire." Said Massie to her best friend.

"I can't believe he called me a loser!" sobbed Claire.

"He doesn't diserve you, you're too good for him." Encouraged Massie.

"Thanks, but it's my entire fault I get too jelouse." Said Claire.

Thinking about that made Claire shiver. It truly was her fault the she and Cam weren't together anymore. Looking through his journal was the worst possible thing she could have done. She lost his trust forever, and the worst part was he doesn't even care about her anymore. That hurt her more than anything.

"Well it's his fault for nawt telling you bout that camp slut! You just happened to find out." Explained Massie as nicely as she could.

"I guess you're right. I need to take my mind off of him." Claire said.

"And that's why im taking you on a shopping spree! The new and improved Kuh-laire!" exclaimed Massie.

"Are you sure? I don't have the money." Claire said lowing her head and putting her hands in her empty jean pockets.

The girls at the Westchester were all rich and pretty.Claire wasn't like any of them. She was just the new girl in last years GAP jeans that, just by pure luck, got into the Pretty Committee. _This should be fun, she thought. A new and improved Claire, I like the sound of that._

……………………………………………………………………………

The Westchester

Entrance

4:30 pm

"Thanks Issac!"Yelled Massie.

"Be here at 8:00 pm sharp!" he said.

"Okay we only have 3 and half hours here let's start shopping!" said Massie excitedly.

"Umm are you sure about this it's a lot of money and..."She started to say but Massie cut her off.

"Relax Kuh-laire, enjoy yourself. Now what store do you want to hit first?" said Massie.

Claire didn't know. Whenever she and the girls went shopping, she just waited outside for them mainly beacause she couldn't afford anything they bought.

"Okay I'll start you off, let's go to Juicy and work our way througout the rest of the mall." Said Massie.

"Sounds good." Said Claire assuring herself she would be fine. The new and improved Claire doesn't worry about anything.

She and Massie walked to Juicy and went in. Massie was throwing piles of clothes to Claire telling her to try them on. Claire walked to the dressing rooms to try on her clothes. Lets just say wrong idea!

[Ohhhh cliffyyy!!! Reveiww


	9. Cheating

**Ch 9 Cheating**

"Ehmagawd!" said Claire.

Standing there with his arms draped over some blonde girl in a makeout position was the short wearing; butt shaking, soccer superstar, but more importantly, Massie's boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. Claire couldn't believe her eyes. The couple turned around to see stunned Claire. The blonde girl was none other than NIKKI!

"Claire uh hi um hey uhh...what um are you doing here?"He said.

"I'd like to ask you the same question, but apparently you're too busy cheating on my best friend!"Said Claire furiously.

"Claire its not what you think." Said Derrington.

"Than what is it?" Only that voice didn't come out of Claire. Claire turned around to see Massie Block, her amber eyes burning a hole in Derrington's face, but yet she acted calm and cool. Something Claire could never do.

"Umm hey block!" Derrington said trying to cover up.

"Derick, am I a deck of cards?" said Massie.

"Um no at least I don't think so." He said.

"Then why are you playing me?" she said. Claire let out a snicker. Massie shot her a glare.

"And you," she said pointing towards Nikki, "First Cam now Derick. You are a dirty little whore! You're a boyfriend stealing whore!" yelled Massie.

"Cam was single." Said Nikki looking directly at Claire. "Should I give a recap of what happened or should I let Claire tell everyone?" said Nikki.

"Before little Claire snooped, while she was still going out with Cam, she was caught making out with Josh, by me. You're innocent; sweet Claire is a cheating whore! I IM'ed Cam, told him what happened, he printed it out, put it in his journal, and when Claire snooped she saw the printed out convo, she got mad, and need I say more. Or can you figure that out on your own." Explained Nikki.

"Claire, when we were at Ice cream Palace and Nikki said something about you and Josh under the bleachers, is that true?" Asked Massie. Claire bit her lip, a bad habit, and bursted out in tears.

"Yes it's true! It's all true! The cheating, the bleachers, Josh! Cam seemed distant! The only person I felt loved with was Josh. He cared about me." Sobbed Claire, wiping back her tears. Suddenly it hit her. She was screwed! She cheated on her boyfriend, he broke up with her, her best friend didn't know who she was anymore, her life was flashing right bofore her eyes, but she was to stunned to notice. Uh-oh! She tasted pennies! She was going to through up. She couldn't take this anymore! She ran out of the store, tears streaming down her face, bangs slicked back. Until she bumped into someone. Someone with one blue eye and one green eye.


	10. Mess of lies

Ch. 10

It was Cam. _If only he knew what his girlfriend was doing behind his back,_ thought Claire. She couldn't even look at him, she began to run away when she herd the familiar sound of Massie's Jimmy Choos click- clacking across the marble floor.

"Im over it Derick! Don't come crawling back to me anymore!" she was about to continue what she was saying, but then she saw Cam and thought of something better. Nikki was standing at the entrance in Juicy smirking at Massie.

"Hey Derick!" yelled Massie,"you wouldn't mind telling Cam what you were doing in the dressing room in Juicy with his girlfriend right?" said Massie. Claire turned around. Even though she was a sobbing mess, she had to see what was happening.

"Ummm nothing happened, nothing at all I guess I'll be going right now." Said Derick.

"Cut the crap Derick. You know what happened." Scolded Massie.

"So what happened? Is anyone gonna tell me?" said Cam.

"I will!"Peeped Claire. She had a dazzling smile that covered her tearless face.

"Okay Claire tell your story." Said Cam.

"Well lets see… oh yeah well Massie and I were in Juicy, she was taking me shopping because she's such a good friend and—"Get on with it Kuh-laire!" Massie said impatiently.

"okay so anyway I went to try on some clothes when I saw a couple making out in one of the dressing rooms as soon as they turned around I noticed them immediately, enter Derrington and Nikki!" replied Claire. She spoke so fast that she was panting. Cam looked angry worse than when Claire confronted him about Nikki at Skye's party. He had flames in his eyes and he looked like he was about to blow.

"Don't think I don't see you over there Nikki!" Cam spat. He said Nikki like someone would say poop. And with that he took the Starbucks iced coffee that he had bought, handed it to Massie and she dumped it down Nikki's shirt.

"Wow Nikki, two times in a row that's almost a record!" Massie said.

"And you! Oh I am nawt done with you!" Massie took her Lowfat chai latte from Starbucks and dumped it all over Derington's head. Some LBR girls dressed in last season hand-me-down Prada and what looked like cheap clearence payless shoes passed by Derington and Nikki and started to point and laugh.

"No one cheats on Massie Block and gets away with it! Memorize it, or better yet write it on a post-it note and stick it to your forehead!" Massie laughed as she walked out of the Westchester. Claire followed behind her with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Have fun being dateless for the rest of your school life and prepare to be downgraded to an LBR! Because Derrick Harrrington you are so dead to us!" Claire shouted to him.

"Wow Kuh-laire! Nice one! I never thought you would have it in you to diss the Alpha Boy!" Massie replied. _She seemed impressed_ thought Claire. They walked into the Range Rover with releif washed upon them. But, no one would know that under all of the Make-up and designer clothes, a heart was broken.

[[will updatee more laterr!! Revieww!!! I heart youh 3


	11. Massie tells all

Chapter 11 Massie Tells All

"So you caught him in Juicy making out with Nikki!" exclaimed Kristen. They were all at Massie's for the annual Friday night sleepover. Every snack immaginable was layed out. There were personalized m&ms that said each girls name in different colors for each girl. Massie had purple, Alicia had pink, Claire had bright blue, Dylan had lime green, and Kristen had orange. There were all types of granola, different fruits, speacial weight loss pizzas (for Dylan), baked lays chips, biscotties, and a whole assortement of candy. The mini fridge was stocked with pelegrino, virgin pina colodas, cucumber water, vitamin water, evian, and diet coke. Massie's parents bought a Starbucks coffee machine to fullfill all of the girls caffine needs. It was awesome.

"Yuppers no lie I caught him!"Said Claire proudly.

"But I dumped smoothie over his head! That has to count for something!" said Massie.

"Nice one Mass!" said Dylan.

"Yeah I know I'm hawt psh psh!"Massie said.

"Okay," giggled Claire, "don't ever do that again!" laughed Claire.

Buuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppp!

"Dylan!!" all of the girls said in unison.

"Gawd! Sorry this Pelegrino has some sirious bubbles!"Laughed Dylan.

"Might I remind you that your burping is why Kemp and Chris keep sending you all of those pig pictures."Said Kristen.

"Shut up!"Dylan snapped.

"You shut up!"Yelled Kristen.

"Enough!"Massie easily got the girls attention.

"We need revenge on Derrick and Nikki." Said Massie.

"Okay, I say we dig up some juicy gossip and spread it around." Suggested Alicia.

"Or we can ummmmmmm okay I got nothing." Said Dylan.

"Or we can use the pictures I took on my cell phone and blow them up and put them all around the school." Piped Claire.

"You have pictures!" Massie exclaimed.

"And you didn't show me!"Massie gasped. The Pretty Committee gasped. Claire squirmed in her position. Oooops she forgot to show them!

"Well don't just sit there and stare at us show us the pictures!"Said Alicia impatiently. Claire took out her red, crystal encrusted, Dial L for Loser cell phone and flipped through her pictures until she found what she was looking for. The girls gasped. Nikki was practically swallowing Derricks face!

"Ooohhh idea idea! Okay here it is Claire sends me the picture, and from there I send it to everyone in the school!" Massie said excitedly. The girls just stared looking bored. Claire was biting her nails, Kristen was twirling her almost-shoulder-length the dirty blonde hair around her finger, Alicia was texting someone, and Dylan was reading the amount of calories on the bag of chips.

"Hellooo! Are you all astronauts??"Massie asked.

"No" they said in unison.

"Then why are you all in space!"Massie shouted. Everyone looked out from their daze.

"Oh sorry Mass, just thinking." Said Dylan.

"Well start thinking about this plan come awn guys! We need to overthrough them!" Massie said panicking.

"Calm down Mass we'll find a way."Said Claire handing her a cup of cucumber water. Alicia motioned for the TPC minus Massie to come over into the bathroom. All of the girls followed her.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Massie.

"Where going in the bathroom we need to talk about something umm a surprise for you." Alicia said.

"Okay?"Massie said they were acting suspicious.

The girls went into the bathroom with Alicia.

"Okay whats up?" Dylan asked.

"I have a perfect plan set up to make Massie proud, and I need you guys to help me." She said.

"What is the plan?" Asked Claire.

"The plan is……………………….

[[[Cliffy review!


End file.
